


My Rostrum has Fangs

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: Splatoon, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: 3 and 8 both have crushes on each other, :3, AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, agent 3 loves 8, and someone else dies, first kiss(i think?), idk - Freeform, octos are vampire lol, somebody gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: An Au where all octolings are vampires and 8 forgets about this, and has to remember the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month since agent 8 had defeated the evil telephone commander tartar. Agent 8 had started living in inkopolis and started sharing a apartment with 3 & 4\. Everything had seem to be going fine.

Until something happened to agent 8.

 

It started out small, unnoticeable, but after awhile, the pains she was having kept getting more frequent, and more painful. 

She had started avoiding avi and kan, as the pain was even more unbearable near them. She started hanging out more with marina and the other octos in town, hanging out with them didn't seem to hurt. Though she still had small cramps.

It has been another month since the pain had started, she has mostly been able to avoid any inklings, but her pain was getting worse, at the mere sight of an inkling, she would get a major shock of pain.

“Hey Molly” said Marina “i noticed that you haven't been hanging out with avi or kan, like, at all, did something happen between y'all.”

“Oh, no it’s just somethings going on and i just don’t feel like hanging out with them.” i said.

Marina looked liked she didn’t believe me. “Well, if something did happen, that means you lied to me”

I looked at Marina “wha????”

“You told me nothing happened between you, but than you said something happened,so you lied”

“Look Marina, it’s none of your business, i’m fine, i just don’t want to talk with avi or kan right now.”

“Well, you might as well go and talk to avi, she been worried about you, she has sent me so many texts asking me if i have seen you anywhere, it’s getting kinda annoying.”

“Look marina, i don’t want to talk to anyinkling right now, i just don’t feel like.”

“You might as well meet up with, she asked if you wanted to go eat with at crusty sean’s food truck.”

“...tell her i’m busy. I don’t feel like eating right now”

“You might as well go home though, she wants to talk to you.”

“...Fine, but tell that she can’t be in the house when i get there.”

“Fine then, i’ll text her”

“She said she will leaving soon, say you better be home by the time she get back, gee she’s acting like your mom.”

“Heh, yeah, she’s like that most of the time. Welp i might as well get going, it’s gonna take an hour or so till i get there, and she i never out that long.”

Molly started gathering her stuff and went to her car, she hoped to get home before Avi got home, as she was still getting the cramps.

After she got home, she tried going to bed, but even though she hadn’t been sleeping well, she didn’t want to go to sleep.

She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her beak. While she was doing this she thought of Avi, and what she thought about her.

Molly knew she had a crush on Avi, but she never wanted to tell her, as she never knew how to express her feelings.

At that she got struck with a shot of pain to her stomach, and she threw up all the food she eaten in the day.

“...this is getting old, why is this happening, it hurts so much.”

She got up and started picking up the mess she made and went back to her bedroom, ready to go to sleep.

When she got into bed, she was still having problems sleeping, so she just decided to get her phone out.

She noticed that she had plenty of texts from Avi saying she was worried for Molly.

She sent a text to Avi saying she was at home, just to assure her that she was fine.

Avi sent a text back that, that she would be home soon, and that she was glad that she had gotten home.

Molly was worried, she didn’t want to be awake when Avi came home, if the mere thought of Avi could strike her with the pain she felt earlier.

She wanted to know where this pain was coming from, but with anything she saw, she never found anything about what was happening to her.

The only thing she found any close symptoms to was starvation, which was odd, as she has been eating.

After about an hour of trying to go to sleep, she heard the front door open.

“Oh! Avi must be home!”

Molly ran down to go and see Avi, as she thought that Avi could help her.

But before she could get to Avi, the pain had came back, and it hurt way more than earlier.

“Hey Molly i’m home!” she heard Avi call her name, but she barely heard it.

“Molly? Are you asleep?”

“MOLLY?! Are you okay, oh my, what’s wrong”

“O...oh Avi, i’m fine, it just had a sudden shock of pain, i’m alright”

Avi had started helping Molly get up, as she had fell on her knees from the pain.

“Why are still up anyways Molly, you usually are asleep at this time.” Avi asked 

“Oh, i’ve been having problems sleeping, so i thought you could help me get to sleep.”

“Then, why didn’t you text me.”

“...I, don’t know.”

“Well… next time don’t get out of bed, you look horrible.”

While Molly and Avi were going back to the bedroom, Molly started feeling dizzy, but she still didn't feel like going to sleep.

Once they got to the bedroom, Molly felt even worse, she felt horrible, she felt like she was losing control over her body.

Avi went over to Molly’s bed, and started to put Molly on the bed, but before she let go of Molly's hand, Molly gripped her hand, refusing to let go.

“Uhm.. Molly please let go of my hand, i need to go to my bed.” 

Molly only gripped her hand harder, her entire body not following her commands, even though she WANTED to let go of her hand, but she couldn’t.

When Avi started pulling her hand away, Molly flipped Avi on the bed, flipping Avi to be below her.

Molly had her claws wrapped around Avis wrist, pinning her down in the process.

“Mo..Molly, that hurts, please stop.”

Avi had noticed that mollys 2 canines had somehow gotten sharper?

“Molly, what’s wrong, why are you doing this?!”

Molly tried to tell her what was going on, but her body was completely disobeying her thoughts.

She wanted to tell Avi she didn’t want to this, but she couldn’t!

Molly’s fangs had started getting closer to Avis throat, and Avi had started struggling even more as she got closer.

“MOLLY! STOP PLEASE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Avi had started yelling in distress, trying desperately to get Molly to stop.

Molly had closed the space between her and Avis neck, and was about… honestly Molly didn’t know, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She just wanted whatever this was to END, she didn’t want to do this.

That’s the moment she bit down on Avis neck.

Avi let out a choked gasp, as the pain was unbearable, even worse than getting splatted by octarian ink, or the pain of being infected by the sanitized ink.

Molly’s fangs pierced the flesh, allowing some of Avis blood to come out.

Molly looked at the deep blue blood that started dripping down Avi’s neck.

Molly didn’t know why she was so hungry all of a sudden, but her stomach hurt so much more than any other time it had happened.

Molly bit Avi’s neck a few more times, trying to get as much blood as she could to get out.

Once she was done with that, she clamped her fangs into Avi’s neck, drinking the blood that was now flowing freely from her neck.

Molly decided that, even though this was wrong, and she SHOULDN’T be doing this, that it was the most satisfying thing ever.

The blood was so good,and she was hungry for more of it, she wanted to get rid of this pain.

Avi’s breathing had became more laboured, as she was losing blood fast.

Molly only dug her fangs in deeper, wanting, needing, the blood.

Molly had now gotten back control, ripping her fangs out of Avi’s throat, Avi’s blood dripping from her mouth.

The wound that was left was horrible, there was to holes in Avi’s throat, both bleeding at fast rates.

“Oh gosh, what have i done!?”

Molly fell off the bed and went to go look for bandages and disinfectant for Avi’s wound.

Why did she do that to Avi? Why did she attack her?! Why did she DRINK HER BLOOD?!

Molly was confused, she had so many questions, but none of them seemed to have answers.

She went back to the bedroom to see Avi still on her bed (honesty she didn’t expect her to get up after what she had done to her.)

Molly was scared, she didn’t think she was capable of doing this to someone, especially Avi, as Avi was strong, way stronger than her, and she struggled and failed to escape.

Molly started applying the disinfectant and bandages to the wound, as she didn’t want the wounds to get any worse than before.

“I hope you’re ok Avi, and that you don’t miss me.”

Molly had grabbed a backpack, packing her important things into it.  
She had decided to run away, so something like this couldn’t happen again, that Avi wouldn’t get hurt by her again.

She got to the door, ready to leave.

She always knew where she was going to go to avoid people.

The deepsea metro.

Molly always went to the metro to take her mind off of the things she wanted to think about, as she had to focus on the test.

While she was going to the deepsea metro, she noticed that the pain that she kept having was gone, not even there anymore.

Why was the pain suddenly gone? She was thankful that it had finally gone away, but why?

Molly got out her phone after 2 hours of WAITING FOR A TRAIN! And found that Avi had sent a voicemail to her after she had left.

“MOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU, WHY DID LEAVE WITH NOTHING TO TELL ME YOU LEFT, a gee i shouldn’t be yelling, please text me and me where you are, i want to know what happend.

“I’m going to the deepsea metro, please do not try and find me, i want to be alone.” she said in her text.

Avi didn’t listen.

Avi had somehow gotten to the entrance of the deepsea metro before me, and she instantly caught Molly before she could run away.

“Molly, what’s wrong, why did you run away” Avi asked, worried

I didn’t want to hurt you anymore, i mean, i thought i almost killed you. I don’t that to happen again!

Why do you think i would care about something like that, i mean yeah, it was probably was the worst pain i have ever felt in my life, and i do still feel the pain of it, and i am tired, but i’m not dead.

“Plus, i love you.”

Molly was caught off guard when she heard those words come out of Avi’s mouth.

“Wait what, you, love me?

“Yes, i said i love you, i never thought i’d get to saying that, but right now seemed like the right time, as i wanted to tell you, as you wanted to leave, i thought i might as well tell you.”

Molly jumped on Avi, kissing her on the cheek

“Omg, i thought that you wouldn’t love me, i’ve had a crush on you since we escaped the metro!”

“Gee i didn’t think you’d react like this.”

Molly gave Avi a quick kiss on the lips

“What was that for Molly! You still have blood on your face.”

“Oh my, you’re right, this is disgusting.”

As Molly said that she noticed the bandage that she put around Avi’s throat was now soaked in blood.

“Avi, oh my gosh we have to get home, i need to change your bandages.”

“Oh my gosh, geez that’s bad, i didn’t believe you did that much damage.”

When they got home, Molly instantly went and got the bandages to wrap around her throat.

“When Molly unwrapped the dirty bandages from her throat, Avi saw the damage she had done on her.

“Omg Molly, what happened.”

“I don’t know what happened Avi, i was being brought to bed and than i lost all control over my body, and you know the rest of what happened.”

After Avi’s bandages had been replaced, Molly went and cleaned up all of the blood she got everywhere.

After that Molly and Avi went to bed, and they both slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i making another chapter. idk

It had been about a month since Avi and Molly had started dating, and today, they decided that they wanted to tell the other agents.

Today was the perfect day to announce their relationship, as captain cuttlefish had called up for an agent meeting, and Avi’s had finally healed over.

Even though Avi’s wound’s had healed, she still had very visible scars, and the pain hasn’t subsided.

After the whole thing that happened a month ago, Avi & Molly thought that the whole thing was just something weird that had happened to Molly, and that it was just a one time thing.

Sadly, they were wrong.

As Molly and Avi were about to leave, Molly had a shock of pain in her stomach.

Molly thought was due to the fact that she hasn’t been eating for the past few days, as for some reason, she wasn’t hungry.

“Hey Avi, can we go get some food, i’m hungry”

“Sure, i’m hungry to, all i’ve ate in a awhile was ramen noodles.”

While on there way to the meeting, Molly started thinking about what happened last month, the blood, the hunger, everything, she never wanted to feel those things again.

But, she couldn’t deny the fact that the urges for blood were coming back.

Avi had tried to reassure her that the whole thing could have just of been a sickness or something, but she didn’t believe her.

Once they got to the to the meeting area, they meet up with callie, marie, and cuttlefish.

Marina, Pearl, and agent 4 where late to the meeting, but they eventually came around.

Once everyone was there, Avi had announced that we were dating.

Everyone was glad that Avi and Molly had got together.

Soon after though, Molly started acting nervous around other agents, scared to even talk to them, witch was strange, as Molly had been looking forward to today.

“Hey Molly, what wrong, are you okay?” Avi asked  
“OH! I’m fine, just, scared.”

“Why are you scared, everyone is being nice to you.”

“...I don’t know why,i think i’m just being paranoid.”

After the meeting, all the agents decided to go eat lunch together.

Once they got to the restaurant, Avi noticed that Molly kept getting worse, she kept fidgeting, gnawing on her claws, and always trying to avoid eye contact.

“Hey Molly, do you want to go outside, you look like you need some fresh air.” 

“...no, i’m fine Avi, i just don’t feel good”

“Look Molly, if you don’t go outside right now, i’ll take all your mem cakes.”

“WHA! No, i took a long time to get all of those, you can’t just take them away!”

“Then you better go outside and get some fresh air, i know it must be hard to be in such a social place, as you never really go anywhere.”

Molly got up and excused herself from the group, not wanting Avi to take her mem cakes.

As Molly left the restaurant, she felt horrible, as she was trying to act as normal as she could around everyone.

Molly had started walking out of the restaurant, and started walking down the street.

When Molly was walking, she had noticed somebody was sitting in an ally.

The person seemed to be lonely, and looked really tired.

Molly started walking towards the person.

“Hi, um, are you okay, you seem lonely, and tired. I just wanted to see if you were ok.

The person looked up at Molly, and suddenly stood up, backing away from Molly.

“Get away from me!” the stranger screamed, suddenly scared for some reason.

“I just wanted to see if your were, there’s no need to get scared!”

The stranger had reached into their pocket and pulled out a knife.

Molly hadn’t noticed that the person had pulled out the knife, so when the stranger stabbed her in the stomach

Black blood started dripping out the stab wound.

Molly stared down at the knife, staring at the blood dripping from the wound.

“w...why,.WHY DID YOU STAB ME?!” Molly yelled at the stanger.

The stranger flinched, as they were most likely not expecting a person that just got stabbed to yell at them.

Molly felt like she was losing control over her actions again.

Her claws had gotten sharper, and her fangs were back.

“Oh cod, not again, please not AGAIN!” 

Molly tried to run off, but her legs were disobeying her, keeping her in place.

The stranger, no, prey, was trying to escape.

Molly couldn’t control herself anymore, pouncing at the prey and pinning down.

The prey started struggling and screaming, trying (and failing) to escape.

Molly put her claw on the preys mouth, silencing them.

The prey was still trying to escape, grabbing at her arms trying to pull Molly’s claws of their shoulders, even though it was useless to try and escape.

Molly forcefully pulled the preys head to the side, exposing its neck.

She bit down on the preys neck, making the prey flinch in pain.

She started drinking the preys blood, her hunger taking complete control over her body.

Even when the prey breathing was slowing, Molly couldn’t stop.

She was so focused on trying to stop drinking the preys blood, she didn’t notice the loud, fast steps coming over to the alleyway.  
Avi turned around the corner, seeing Molly with her with her claws gripping some random stranger shoulders, fangs deep in their throat.

“Molly, oh my cod” Avi whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

Molly heard Avi’s whisper, letting go of the prey, staring at Avi.

Molly was still not fully in control, hissing at Avi.

Backing off from Molly, Avi took a look at the person she attacked.

Avi stared at the person Molly attacked, noticing all the blood, and how the person wasn’t breathing.

Avi ran over to the person, worried that they were dead.

Avi tried to look for a pulse, and was scared to find that there wasn’t one.

Avi turned around to look at Molly, about to yell at her, but when she looked at Molly, she froze in place.

Molly had tears coming out of her eyes, blood on her claws and dripping from her mouth, her fangs and claws still out, clawing at her stomach, were a knife was stabbed in.

MOLLY! Oh my cod are you alright.” said avi, running over to Molly.

Avi picked up Molly, who was in to much pain to even speak.

“Don’t worry Molly, we’ll get home in a little bit.”

Avi ran out of the alley, running towards their car.

Avi quickly got home, opening the door to the house forcibly, running towards the room.

Avi placed Molly on her bed, being as careful.

Grabbing the hilt of the knife, pulling the knife out.

Black blood dripped from the now somewhat corroded blade of the knife.

The gash in Mollys stomach was horrid, black blood surrounding the deep wound.

Avi grabbed bandages and quickly went back over to Molly, wrapping them as carefully and quickly as she could around Molly’s stomach

After she was done, she sat down staring at Molly, wondering what she would do with her.

She knew something bad happened while she was in the restaurant with the other agents, but she didn’t think Molly would kill someone!

“Avi… i’m sorry” Molly suddenly said, startling Avi.

“wha... what are you sorry Molly” Avi sputtered out.

“I know the person i attacked is dead Avi, i… i’m sorry, i still wonder why you even deal with me, why you help me at…” Molly never got to finish, as she felt her hunger taking over once again

Avi didn’t notice Molly start to move, so when she sat up, fangs bared, she knew she was in trouble.

Molly pounced at Avi, aiming for her throat.

Molly bit Avi’s neck, trying to get more blood.

Avi kicked Molly off before she could bite her properly, though she still got some blood from her.

“MOLLY! Why did you do that!” Avi yelled at Molly.

“I, i’m sorry, i don’t know why this keeps happening! I want this to stop!”

“..., Molly come here.” 

Molly hesitantly crawled over to Avi, and sat beside her.

Avi turned and Hugged Molly, surprising the octoling.

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright Molly, just, don’t worry.”

Molly and Avi sat there, Avi reassuring Molly, but Molly had a feeling that nothing will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> JSYN  
> Rostrum is a beak like thing  
> and octolings have beaks soooo  
> title


End file.
